Broken
by treysmommy2212
Summary: Jennifer "Jenn " Delaney has grown up around SAMCRO being the daughter of big Otto and Luann Delaney hasn't always been easy but Jenn loves her family and her life. Moving to Tacoma Washington for college she meets Kozik the S.A.A. of the Tacoma charter of the Sons of Anarchy. Will she face the fact that she might have feelings for a member or will she run home
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Leaving Home

Disclaimer I do not own Sons of Anarchy or anything you recognize. I only own my OCs I wouldn't mind owning happy or Kozik though. ;)

My name is Jennifer Delaney but I prefer to be called Jenn. My parents are Big Otto and Luann Delaney. I just celebrated my 18th birthday. Growing up in Charming California I learned to ignore the ugly things people whisper about my family and I. My dad is a member of the red wood original charter of the Sons of Anarchy MC.

I got my average hight of 5' 6" and blue eyes from my mom and my black hair from my dad. My dad is currently locked up in Stockton Penitentiary and my mom is the porn queen. I am moving to Tacoma Washington for college to be a nurse. I chose Tacoma because there is a charter there. SAMTAC is going to be my new home.

I am currently working on packing all my stuff up for the move. I am going to miss my SAMCRO family but am excited for the next step in my life.

My best friend Jessica " Jesse " Teller just walked into my room and plopped down on my bed. She is the daughter of the founding president John "JT" Teller and Gemma Teller Morrow. She's an inch shorter then me and blonde with blue eyes. We have been best friends since we were toddlers.

"I can't believe your leaving me alone with these idiots!" Jesse complained.

I laughed and replied "It's not forever Jesse. I already told you this its going to take me 2 years tops and I am done. "

"I know I'm just going to miss you" she said.

"You could always come with me" I joked knowing her mother would never let her go.

"Haha very funny" she replied.

We then took the last of my boxes to my Pontiac G8. My escort Jax Teller and Juice were waiting for me to leave so I hugged Jesse and told her I loved her and repeated it with my mom and Gemma.

After saying goodbye to everyone I was ready to hit the road so we left and started towards Tacoma and my future.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I'm excited to see I got a review and follows and favorites! This is my first story so please be patient with me I am working on twists and turns to change the story up. I love Koziks character and am sad there are not a lot of story's with him and a lot of them don't get completed. Any ways thank your for the review and favorites and follows.

Disclaimer I don't own Sons of Anarchy or anything you recognize.

Chapter 2

Pulling up to the Tacoma clubhouse is surreal. I see the club members greeting Jax and Juice.

I make my way over for introductions. Jax tells the guys my name and begins introducing me

to them.

First up is the President Lee who says "welcome to Tacoma. "

Next he introduces me to the V.P Lorca, The S.A.A Kozik, Bowie the treasurer, Happy and their prospects Lucky and Ace. The prospects begin taking my stuff to my temporary room till I can find an apartment. The guys seem cool I have seen Happy before because he's an enforcer. I also noticed that Kozik was hot he had blonde spikey hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He was also taller then me and had sexy muscles. He caught me looking at him so I quickly looked away. I asked to be shown to my room so I could relax and clear my head.

"I will show you the way beautiful" Kozik said.

This earned him a slap to the back of the head by Jax and we were on our way. The clubhouse looked a lot like the one in Charming. The big difference was it was bigger and the rooms were upstairs. We reached my door and I thanked him. He replied that it was no problem and I found myself alone.

I already wished I could go home but I couldn't. I didn't really leave just because of school although I do want to be a nurse. I could have went to college in Lodi and stayed in Charming like Jesse but I was warned to get out of Charming or else. So I left my home and my family and now I'm here in Tacoma alone. I could cry but I won't because that will mean that bastard won and I can't let that happen. A knock on the door brings me out of my wallowing.

"Hey the party is fixing to start" Jax says through the door "and we're leaving in the morning so come drink with us!"

"Alright alright I'm coming Jax" I reply.

I get up and go into the bathroom and make sure I look presentable before leaving my room. I walk downstairs and up to the bar and tell the prospect to get me a glass of Jack Daniels. Whiskey is my go to drink I've never liked whine or frilly drinks. I then walk over to the table Jax, Juice, Kozik and Happy occupy and join them.

"So how's it going boy's? " I ask.

Jax says "Finally it took you forever".

"It took me 5 minutes Jax" I laugh at his impatience.

"Are you drinking whiskey? " Happy asks.

"Hell yeah I am it's my go to drink" I smile.

"Nice, so how was the trip?" Kozik questions and smiles at me.

"Nice and boring" I joke.

All of a sudden Jax asks Happy if he wants to play pool and they go start a game. Juice decides to go get another drink and I am left alone with Kozik. He asks if I want to go outside and I agree. The sweetbutts are giving me dirty looks like usual I just ignore them. He holds the door open and smiles at me. His smile is gorgeous I'm sure it's got plenty of girl into his bed. Although I have no idea why he's smiling at me like that cause I'm not that pretty in my baggy Kurt Cobain T-shirt and cut off shorts and black converse.

"So what are you going to school for?" Kozik inquiries.

"I want to be a registered nurse figured it could help with the club also" I stated.

"That's awesome" he smiled "I would like to get to know you."

I smiled and replied "alright I could go for that"

He then surprised me by kissing me and oh my was it the best kiss of my life. He then smiled and went back inside. I took a minute to compose myself before going back inside to join the party which was in full swing.

I walked in and saw Kozik and Happy playing pool. I made my way over but stopped when one of the whores started throwing herself at Koz. He at first tried ignoring her but when she started running her hands under his shirt he pushed her off of him. He then called me over and handed me a beer. I took the beer and smiled at him. I guess Tacoma wasn't going to be so bad after all.

A.N. Let me know what you think about the story and if you have any ideas I will try to include them in the story. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I would just like to thank everyone who has favorited and followed my story. Also i want to thank my reviewers because I truely appreciate you for taking the time to comment on my story. I am going to be working on making longer chapters which I am sure will take a little longer but I will try and update at least once a week.

Disclaimer I don't own Sons of Anarchy or anything you recognize. I only own my OC.

Chapter 3

I woke up to my phone ringing the next morning. Groaning I rolled over and answered it.

Jesse yelled "It's about time I've been calling for an hour!"

"Ugh I'm sorry I tried to sleep" I replied.

"Why didn't you call me last night?" She asked. "I worried all night!"

"Jesse calm down I forgot. There was a party and I was hanging out with the guys." I told her.

"Okay well Clay said to tell you hi" she said.

"Okay I have to go bye" I hurriedly replied.

I was freaking out on the inside. Clay Morrow was a bastard if there ever was one. I hated him he helped cause all the bad things that made me leave my home. I was broken hearted I knew I could never go home. He was using Jesse to remind me of the consequences. I was shaking and about to cry when there was a knock on my door.

"Hold on" I yelled

I calmed myself down and headed to open the door. I came face to face with Kozik and he was smiling at me so I smiled back.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get some breakfast." He stated.

"Sure just let me get dressed" I answered

"Alright darlin I'll meet you downstairs" he told me.

I closed my door and went to my closet. I decided on my grey lace long sleeve shirt with a purple tank top under it. I then grabbed my ripped light denim skinny jeans and my black knee high riding boots. I also grabbed my black leather jacket before I left the room to meet Kozik. I also braided my hair before leaving my room.

I walked down the stairs and saw Kozik talking to Happy. I headed their way and sat by them. Kozik looked me up and down before smiling and kissing my cheek which in turn made me blush. Kozik told Hap we were leaving and they could talk later before the hugged and we headed to his bike. He got on and gave me his helmet before strapping it on and patting his bitch seat. I smiled and got on and wrapped my arms around him and we pulled out.

Riding is probably my favorite thing to do. It's so freeing to be on a bike. I always feel like I am flying. I used to ride with my daddy before he got locked up. Growing up I was a huge daddy's girl. It broke my heart when he got locked up I would ride with anyone for months cause he always took me on long rides. I eventually got over it and rode again. Kozik pulls into a dinner parking lot and pats my leg. I get off and wait for him to get off and hand the helmet back. He takes my hand and leads me inside and to a table.

The waitress walks over and asks what we want to drink we both ask for coffee. When she walks away we decide what we want and being happily talking. The waitress returned with our coffee and we ordered biscuits and gravy with fried eggs and bacon.

"So how do you like Tacoma so far" Koz asked me.

"It's pretty good I miss Jesse and my mom but it's nice being away from the drama." I answered.

"That's cool. I understand the need to get away. I miss Charming sometimes but I wouldn't go back." He said.

"Yeah Charming can be quite the opposite opposed to its name" I laughed.

"That's for sure" He replied.

The waitress brought our food. After she left we chatted and ate our food. It was easy talking to him he made me smile and laugh a lot. I could see myself falling for him. I doubt Clay would like that but SAMTAC isn't his club and as much sway as he has it would be a very bad idea for him to mess with me outside of Charming. As long as I stayed away fro. SAMCRO I would be safe here.

We finished our breakfast and Kozik paid. We headed back to the club house. When we pulled up I got off and handed him his helmet and thanked him for breakfast. He smiled and said anytime. I saw Lee standing by the door with a beautiful blonde who was about 5' 6. I figured she was his ol' lady because she was wearing to many clothes to be a sweetbutt also she held herself like a Queen. Lee called me over so I headed their way.

"I would like you to meet my Ol' Lady. This is Amber my queen . Amber this is Jennifer Delaney. She's Big Otto's daughter." Lee said

"It's nice to meet you Amber and please call me Jenn" I said

"It's nice to meet you sweetheart. Welcome to Tacoma" She replied "I thought I could help you find an apartment so you don't have to stay in the crappy dorm to long."

"Thank you" I said "I'm sure it won't hurt me though."

She smiled and led me to the office for their legitimate business which happened to be construction. She then told me about the apartment building they built a year ago which is between the club and my school. She also told me it's where most of the guys lived who don't live at the club house. We decided to go see it after lunch. I helped her in the office. She seemed more relaxed then Gemma which I was abundantly thankful for. We spent time gossiping about the club and the other Ol' Lady's here in Tacoma. She said there are two others one named Bree whose Lorcas she's a brunette whose a tattoo artist. The other is Bowies wife Dottie whose a redhead she's a hair dresser. She said their both good Ol' Lady's but sometimes she wondered why Dottie was around. She apparently didn't like the club and was always fighting with Bowie about it. I was nervous to meet them because I figured they would not like me being accepted so easily here.

After lunch which consisted of cheese burgers and fries from the diner down the road we headed to the apartment. It was nice and I liked the one bedroom they showed me. I decided to move in over the weekend. Amber offered me a part time job helping her out in the office so I could pay the bills easily. Everything seemed to be falling into place. After filling out paperwork we went back to the clubhouse because we were having a dinner there.

A.N. I'm sorry for the wait I just started a new job on Tuesday so I've been very busy. Between work and my 2 year old I've been exhausted. I appreciate all the follows and favorites my story has received and the reviews are very helpful if you want to see something leave a review and I will try to fit it into my story thank you.


End file.
